


The Unbridled Lust Tales

by VulpBard



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Houses, Casual Sex, Everyone's Kinda Fucking Each Other, Hyperspermia, M/M, Milking, Open Relationships, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, rage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpBard/pseuds/VulpBard
Summary: A lust-filled adventure of a demigod OC and his misadventures with a lot of kinks and fetishes. All leading to a bunch of orgies or whatever. This is all similarly set to the same alternate universe set years after Heroes of Olympus where all seven demigods survived and have open relationships. Also co-starring @GabeXxx's OC Alaric. Inspired by @LewdBaron1's slutverse.
Relationships: Frank Zhang/Original Male Character(s), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Unbridled Lust Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins with some kinky stuff. Also the appearance of @GabeXxx's OC Alaric. This is part 1 of the New Rome Arc (or what I affectionately call the Trojan (NOT THE CONDOM) Arc).

Colby groaned with several cracks coming from his shoulders and neck as he got up from bed. Summer made the room stuffy and smell like sex and smoke. Still in bed was his boyfriend Alaric, who sprawled his body out, taking advantage of the free space and hopeful air coming in. They were both naked and Colby stumbled out with a familiar limp, into the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time he was done, he was holding a hair dryer and a can of deodorant.

Alaric was awake, looking at his boyfriend, stroking his cock lazily as he tried to wake and bake.

“Behold the top of the whole relationship. Smoking a blunt after a night of sex. How typical is that?” Colby grinned as he set what he was holding down and crossing his arms.

“Says the slut,” Alaric said with a smirk and sass.

“Get off my case, Alaric. You and I pay for this apartment together and that makes us equals,” Colby sprayed himself and plugged in the hairdryer, now preparing to dry his pastel pink hair. In the background, vines began to creep down the floor and up his legs.

“Please, I can fuck you with my vines right now and that’ll change everything.”

Colby flushed, shook it off, and immediately turned, the vines now beginning to wrap onto the base of his flaccid cock. “I told you that I’m gonna need to save up a bit for today. You know the stakes I’m playin’,” he had a playful tone, yet he made sure to use his emotion manipulation powers to calm Alaric.

“You’re no fun,” he said, bringing his vines back, and back to jerking off. “How the hell are you supposed to get to California today anyway?”

“It’s a pretty good question. I got a deal with di Angelo and Valdez to get over there. I mean, yeah it’s gonna be real taxing for Nico to do his weird shadow thing, but he’s moved an entire ship, and I paid Solace a bit in advance-”

“Lemme guess, you also plugged in to be their cum dump for a month.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point! It’ll just be us three and it’ll be worth it by the end.” Colby turned to finish his waterfall braids and walk over to the closet, picking his outfit for the day. Through the mirror, he admired his chub body with hair trailing around the chest and naval. Clearly, he saw his brown skin that always brought him a sense of warmth without the sun. He made sure that his snakebite piercings were on. By the time he finished he wore a mesh shirt, a loose cardigan, and his baggy pants. To hell with underwear today, the people in New Rome would have to be teased too. 

“So, you’re basically going on a vacation to New Rome just to fuck a bunch of Romans? Damn, did I lose my edge?”

“One, it’s a quest. I’ll be harvesting the perfect aphrodisiac for everybody in the camp. Two, you don’t let me top. Three, you literally have some of your cabin mates to fuck anyway,” Colby ranted while packing some clothes. It was all in good fun, less of a lover’s quarrel. 

“Bullshit, I let you top!” 

“Not as much as you think, so to prove yourself, you’re going to sub for me when I get back. I deserve a hero’s welcome since it’s a quest.”

“I don’t have to prove anything!”

“Fine, then you’re not trying the serum I’ll be working on.” Colby took his dufflebag, but moved closer to his self-pleasuring and angsty boyfriend. “Theoretically… It’s going to make you an uncontrollable sex machine for hours, as well as let you cum more than usual.”

Alaric stared and let go of his cock. “You’re pulling my leg babe,” he said.

“I’m not.” 

Alaric’s eyes widened as a quick shock of warmth hit his head and his desire to please himself grew. Colby bolted and shut the door while yelling: “OKAY BABE, SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS, LOVE YA!”

It’s probably best to describe the next few hours of his self-pleasuring to be rather aggressive.

\--

“What took you so long dude?” Leo said as he was fine tuning a small RV in the town plaza, with Nico napping with some shades in the passenger seat. It was obvious how annoying it was to shadow travel an entire vehicle and go cross-country.

“Boyfriend got hung up on me leaving today. I gave him a small parting gift before I left. I’m only five minutes late by the way,” Colby responded and went inside to stow away his baggage. “Nice stuff you got here Valdez. This’ll do nicely for our shipments.”

“Thanks, but you still owe me for it. And...You know our deal involves you on your knees, right?” Leo was smug. It wasn’t out of getting even, but rather just being proud to top Colby instead of being on his knees.

“You’re not special to finally plow my ass Valdez, ‘sides I’m also Solace and di Angelo’s bitch for a month too.” The son of Apollo was making sure there was enough storage space to store about ten or so cardboard boxes inside.

“You’re no fun, what are we even after?”

Colby smiled, got down from the R.V. and mimicked Leo’s smug demeanor. “We’re going to be creating a serum that makes your sex drive go wild and be very dominant. See, I have the ability to amplify or dampen emotions. Ares or Mars kids have their blessing and they can control anger and hate, right? Nobody in camp’s potent enough to make a reliable supply so…”

Leo snapped with uncontrollable amusement, “No fucking way, you’re going to march into New Rome, demand one of the praetors to make some sex serum, and get away with it? Dude, you do know Hazel’s going to demand payment and question why you’d do that to her boyfriend.”

“I already negotiated with her after months of handwritten scrolls. I also argued that it was also to help boost morale in the cohorts with… intimate bonding. Plus, I offered the usual services. So two boxes of the extract’s going to be for Camp Jupiter, sadly.”

Leo sighed,chuckled, rubbed his eyes, and shut the hood of the RV, getting in on the front seat. “Alright. No time to lose then. We’ll wake up Nico when we’re in a good spot to travel.”

After a quick fade into shadow, they were now near the service tunnel Leo and Nico were far more familiar with. Nico got up, walked to the back, and immediately plopped down on the bed. Leo had confirmed that he was most likely going to be unconscious until later that night, or at worst the next morning.

Colby took the front seat and plugged in his playlist, patiently waiting to take sight on Camp Jupiter and admire its sights, as well as New Rome and the Oakland Hills. When they had arrived, the bureaucracy had bored them to all hell but they did their best to brave through it and park the RV in a safe spot to give Nico a bit of rest.

“Well hell, I’ll be damned. Never thought I’d be down west once again and see a pretty good lookin’ place,” Colby remarked, stretching and looking around for a moment and strutting forward down a path. 

“Well, I’m sure the map can take you from there. Hazel said you’d meet up at Bombilo’s? Great coffee and food. Heard the food really improved.”

Colby nodded at Leo, “And where are you headed?”

“Nearby to set up some accommodations for us all. Give Hazel and Frank my love, alright?”

\--

Colby walked down Camp Jupiter smugly, basking in the California sun and obviously making attempts to swoon any male demigod he could possibly do. Many of them thought, “Is he a Venus kid? Or… agh… What did the Graecus call her?” Some of them did break their concentration out of outward fascination and perhaps a hint of arousal among themselves. When he did catch thought of that, he flashed a smile and made sure their desire grew a little.

By the time he had arrived at New Rome and close to the cafe, he turned to see a few stalkers who had unsubtly admired him from a distance. Colby turned to them briefly and declared with a sultry tone, “Sorry babes, I’m on the job for now. Y’all best be going and lemme know where we can all hook up sooner or later.”

They had left immediately and Hazel looked from her seat at the cafe with an impressed smile and nod. “I’ll have to admit, Mr. Brooks, your charm is very deceiving,” Hazel walked up to him and offered a hand to shake.

Colby smiled and shook her hand. “Colby’s fine. Honestly, the place looks pretty well done n’ so. Although I’m going to have to get right down to business. Not to mention, I don’t want to take up too much of your time considering you’ll be a bit overworked for the time being.”

Hazel nodded and offered a seat. By the time she had read through the legal minutiae Colby had provided (he really thought New Rome was incredibly stricter than it previously was), there was a subtle redness from varying emotions that Colby immediately picked up. There were hints of intrigue, embarrassment, and the overwhelming amusement that immediately broke out.

“O-oh wow,” Hazel said with a contented sigh, wiping away tears of laughter. “You really went through all that legal jargon to justify milking my boyfriend?”

Colby shrugged with a relaxed smile. “I mean, I got the equipment and I didn’t want to just come in and disrespectfully do that, Praetor Levesque.”

She had kept laughing and took a moment to compose herself. “N-no need for that. I appreciate the respect and legal stipulations. See, we started opening up our relationships a while back and I’m okay with this. Although, you need to remember our agreement when it comes to the productions and all that. You can also use the New Rome University Labs to complete it all.”

“Fantastic! I’m glad to be working with you then Hazel! Oh, and Leo’s giving his love. Nico’s still in the RV, sleeping from the shadow travel,” he quickly explained.

“An RV… Well, I’ll have to fix that for tonight. As for Frank, you’ll have a meeting down at the bath house. Don’t forget your equipment.”

\--

Colby was resisting every chance to go straight into a few Roman flings. He took the milking equipment, several boxes, bottles, and rope from the RV to set in an open-air bath that was private for their long session together. Of course, he was going to brief the praetor and ease himself into it. While he wasn’t going to partake in the baths, he did wrap himself in a towel to keep up from the heat.

Frank had just entered the bathing hall, looking right at the new demigod across setting up the bench’s ropes, “Uh… You’re Colby, right? Hazel said I’d meet you here?”

Colby smiled and finished his knots and carefully tucked his equipment away. He approached with a bit of a casual strut and smiled. This guy looked a lot hotter than what most people had initially described him as. His arousal was tempered luckily, since he knew what was going to happen.

“Yep! At yer service Mister Praetor,” he said with a cheeky salute.

“You don’t need to do that,” Frank said immediately.

“Doesn’t matter, already doin’ it. So let’s get started shall we? Come over to the bench.” Colby took his hand, gave it a quick shake, then pulled him over. The son of Apollo was very eager. All Hazel had told him was that it was going to be a fling of sorts or an experience. He wasn’t really optimistic about suddenly getting into a ride with another demigod all of the sudden but with the few flings he did have with the Argo II team, he was warming up slowly. 

The praetor heard a lot of stories about Colby from Leo. He knew that the man was a bit of a sex deviant, constantly into bondage, and was knee deep on getting high all the time. He figured that the ropes were going to be something to get him off a little. As he sat on the chair, he was a bit ahead of what was going on and took off his towel tossing it to the side and positioning his arms to be roped in. Colby hesitated for a moment but quickly got him settled.

“So you came all the way from New York just to have a one night stand with me?” Frank was now peering deep into him. The initial shock threw Colby off from his assertive nature.

“Well, not quite. I think you’re real hot and I’d have my ass bent over for you for days but, I’m also providing a new...stimulant for both our camps.” He then explained how he had a potent Blessing of Mars that he could easily amplify with emotional intent. He tried his best not to drag on and instead took off his towel, got on his knees, and began stroking his cock while explaining the rest.

Frank was fascinated by the topic and how interesting it was in a scientific perspective.  
“Sorry, how are you a son of Apollo again?” He asked and began to manspread.

“I wanted to be a psychiatrist and a writer,” he said as he made sure his cock throbbed enough. Then, he felt up his pecs and abs, straddling onto Frank’s thighs. “That, and the genetics. I was just one of the lucky ones who figured that out, really.”

Frank’s nipples perked and his cock dripped a bit of semen, to which Colby immediately scooped and tasted. It had the perfect vigor that his cock was now unbearably hard and his eyes went hazy for a moment that he thrust himself to taste his chest and body, lapping over his chest and breathing in a bit of musk from his pits.

“W-woah… I didn’t know that I could do that…” He grunted as the warmth from his power was demanding to force his way and take Colby on the floor.

His intuition kicked back in and he stopped himself quickly.

“Perfect, seems like you really are the perfect specimen I need,” Colby proclaimed and immediately took out the milking machine and a tank kept under a cloth. “Now, I need you to relax a little when you do go into your rage episode. Trust me on this. Okay?”

Frank grunted a bit as he was holding on and stiffening his cock a bit more.

“Good boy~.” Colby attached one of his milkers onto the praetor’s cock and set the machine up. As it powered on, it began a slow and steady pace, growing accustomed to its shape and making sure the semen didn’t pour out. “This here’s gonna pump you for a solid hour or so, maybe two if we can fill up the tank a bi-”

Frank let out a wild moan as a wave cum had shot up through the milker and began its first harvest. The counter on the tank began to rise up a bit more and he was thoroughly impressed. The emotions running through his mind was like taking a hit to the head and Colby was forced down briefly before getting back up in amusement, now trying to steady the praetor’s mind.

“F-fuck… K-Keep me f-from breaking!” Frank yelled, shutting his eyes. The red haze of his blessing had flickered in and out. Colby did his best to dampen the emotions to the right measure. This quest had begun to wear on his mind, both making Colby cum without much stimulation and yet keeping himself aroused.

The open air bath echoed with moans and grunts with the occasional cracks coming from the wooden bench. The tank was now at 75% and Colby was losing his grip. The amount of cum Frank could take was surprising and it was definitely going to be a huge success.

That was until the bench snapped and Frank did snap into his warpath.

The milker scattered to the floor and Frank had succumbed into the blessing. Colby was immediately pinned down in a lust filled rage similar, now trying to calm himself down with his power but lost it entirely. Frank had begun to choke Colby and used any leftover semen as lube to break into the son of Apollo.

Frank’s body tensed as he took in his hole and made sure the teasing brat knew his place. The son of Apollo was whining more than ever. This guy was far more aggressive than his boyfriend or the other rage filled Ares kids he had sex with in Camp Half-Blood. What’s worse is that this lasted for two hours and his ass felt incredibly sore, yet the constant slamming onto his prostate was blissful. Perhaps the citizens of New Rome were amused by how shrill Colby was moaning “Fuck me harder daddy!” was.

Luckily there was a calm side and our dear little slutbag of a protagonist didn’t die from autoerotic asphyxiation.

By the time Frank came deep into Colby, he reserved back some control and filled the tank up with the rest of the cum he needed. Then, after a bit of stumbling on how to turn the machine off, he laid down on the floor, finally flaccid from the experience. The emotions subsided and the two looked at each other now calm. Instinctively, Colby came close to lay a deep kiss and lay on his chest.

“I’m gonna need a lot of ambrosia and nectar. That...was a lot for me,” the son of Apollo remarked.

Frank smiled, let out a laugh and gave him a hug.

“You’re not bad, Colby. Shame you’re a Graecus.”

Colby took some offense, “And why is that, mister praetor?”

“Oh. No I didn’t mean it that way! I just thought you’d make a great legionary really. You did really well holding out on my emotions.”

Oh, Colby thought.

“Well, I’m happy to provide you some… quality training. But I really do need to get this tank ready for transmutation. Do you mind carrying me to the medical?”

“Sure.” Frank then picked him up and ordered several legionaries to bring the tank to New Rome University.


End file.
